


La réalité d'un fantôme

by malurette



Series: Oh les filles [7]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Possession, alternate personalities, it's complicated - Freeform, screw the discrepancies between languages and word counters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La personnalité de Carol qui reste à l’intérieur de Rogue, à quel point a-t-elle une identité à elle ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La réalité d'un fantôme

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** La réalité d’un fantôme  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-verse ; Avengers/Uncanny X-Men (80ties)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Rogue/'Miss Marvel' Carol Danvers/'Psylocke' Betsy Braddock  
>  **Genre :** mindfuck  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thèmes :** fandom = _X-Men_ pour 31_jours" > (16 juillet ’11) ;  
> « c’est compliqué » pour mf_100_mots"> (réouverture de tous les défis ; été ’11),  
>  **Prompt :** Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : Marvel Super Heroes (2nd series) #11, UXM #171, UXM #239  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La personnalité de Carol Danvers que Rogue a imprimée n’a pas d’identité réelle. Carol mène sa vie extérieure à Rogue et dedans, c’est un duplicata psychique artificiel, quelque chose d’anormal.

Certains pourtant la préfèrent aux originaux. Betsy par exemple la trouve plus agréable à vivre que la Rogue normale, plus accessible que la vraie Carol, et la croit capable de la toucher sans déclencher son pouvoir. C’est arrivé une fois et elle n’en a parlé à personne. Elle guette « sa Carol », qu’elle refasse surface pour voir avec elle directement.


End file.
